Family together
by deanna.carpenter16
Summary: Langston and her family
1. Chapter 1

Langston gets up and gets dressed and does her hair and make up and grabs her stuff and walks down stairs and eats breakfast and Dorian comes down after her and Starr were done eating

Dorian: girls

Langston: morning Dorian

Dorian: ya im substituting at your school today and i heard there is a pep assembly today for you guys

Langston: ya we have to go i have to get the cheerleaders practiced before that

Dorian: well get in the car i will be rite out

Dorian grabbed her purse and followed the girls to the car and when they got to the school they went inside and the girls went to the gym and everyone was practiceing

Langston: awe im so touched you guys are nailing it i guess we dont have to practice

Team: alright well thanks we have been here all morning

Langston: thanks dont forget meet here at 1 so we can practice with all the stunts

Team: got it

they left and Langston and Starr put everything in there locker and they went to their class and when it became 1 they were in chemistry and Dorian substituting their class and Langston fell asleep in class and Dorian didnt even notice untill Starr was bumping Langston so Dorian went over to Langston and Starrs Lab table

Dorian: Starr

Starr: aunt Dorian Langston isnt sleeping she is just resting her eyes

Dorian: unhuh what time did you to go to after i told you guy to go to bed

Starr: 11

Dorian: Starr you know she gets really tired if she doesnt go to bed on the rite time

Starr: i know

the PA goes off

Principal: all cheerleader are dismissed from their class all cheerleaders are dismissed at this time

Langston wakes up and Starr and Langston get up and go to their lockers and get their cheer bag and they go to the locker room and get changed in the cheer uniform and their shoes and they put their hair up and put bows in their hair and grab their pom poms and they fix their make up and they got out in the gym and get streached with the mats rolled out and Markko was in the gym

Langston: Markko

Markko: hey Lang do you need something

Langston: ya play this CD number 4

Markko: alright

all the Cheerleaders were streached out and Langston walks back over to them

Langston: you guys ready

Team: ya

Langston: well lets go through the team tumbling formation everyone and then when everone starts coming in we work on the run tumbling and the stunts when you guys are done everyone off the mat and streach your splits so me and Starr can practice more of our tumbling in the routine

Team: got it

Langston: lets get started back hand springs go now move to the side and Langston and Starr nailed their tumbling

everyone started coming in Starrs Parents Todd and Blair Starr and Langston's whole family was there

Langston was going up in the air like that

Langston: alright everyone off to the side so me and Starr can do our tumbling Dorian just walked in Starr and Langston run tumbled and nailed it and came in and grabbed the microphone

Mcbain: i see everyone is seated were going to begin we are going to start with Langston Wilde and Starr Manning the cheerleading captains telling what every pep assembly is about to them Langston and Starr please come up here

Langston and Starr walk up and grabbed the microphone

Langston: hi im Langston and this is Starr i never knew we had to do this so here it goes im sure some of you hate pep assemblys but think of as getting a free ticket out of some of your classes to cheer on school teams it can actually be fun just like today when me and Starr got to school today our squad had everything down packed we were really happy but the most best thing about pep assembly remembering the past and hanging with friends before a big game on friday night we dont get these that often so enjoy the pep assembly as most of do pep assembly are suppose to pep the teams up which is why are team is going to do a cheer to bad this is the last pep assembly the season is done

Langston and Starr grab their pom pomsand everyone was in formation

Langston: ready okay

Team: friday night game time we put our skills to the test and never give up we try our hardest then we win the fans out there cheer us on which makes up work even harder we get down and get rough if its baskert ball foot ball volley ball or even cheerleading we got it

Langston: now its time for the cheerleading routine Markko hit it

everyone got in formation and the music started and they hit everything perfect the stunts tumbling and dance they had 2 more stunts left one with only Langston flying they put her up in a lib which went to a ariebest wich went to a heel streach crattle then the pyramid brackets went up then Langston went up then they crattled

Team: ya

Mcbain: this is the last part of the pep assembly can i have Markko Reverra and Langston Wilde on the reconized prom king and queen stage

Langston and Markko holding hands walking up there rite in front of everyone

Mcbain: these 2 use to hate each other but at prom i showed them what relationships mean and then they got together and they have been together forever i forced Langston to go to prom that year and they both won prom king and queen so they ended the night making out that is how it going to rite now Markko just kiss your Queen

Markko: if you say so

Markko kissed Langston which led to them making out for 10 minutes when the bell rang they stopped aand Langston went in the Locker room and got dressed and grabbed her cheer bag and went to her locker where Markko was and grabbed her bag and they both walked out of the school and went to Markkos car and Dorian saw them get in the car and drive off they went to the cafe Dorian followed them as soon as they went in the cafe and ate then they left to the mansion and went inside and she went up to her room with her stuff and Dorian came up to her room knocking on the door

Langston: come in

Dorian went rite in

Dorian: Langston so you were sleeping in chemistry today i know because i was substituting in that class today

Langston: ya about that

Dorian: i already know you guys stayed up past when i told you go to bed no but your grounded

Langston: Dorian please dont im going on a date this weekend

Dorian: to bad your grounded

Langston: fine i will tell him when he comes over tommarow

Dorian: alright now good night

Langston: good night

Langston fell asleep and didnt wake up untill morning


	2. Chapter 2

a month later Langston had everything ready for prom and Lola was at school behinde the lockers and Langston was talking to Markko

Langston: im ready for operation deflower tonight

Markko: me to im getting the condoms after school

Langston: you better do you mind taking me home for lunch

Lola heard she got in the car and went home and saw Dorian in the living room

Dorian: what are you doing home

Lola: Markko and Langston were talking about something called operation deflower

Dorian: what you better get back to school Langston is coming home for lunch

Lola went back to school and it was Lunch and Langston got in the car with Markko and they went to Langstons as soon as they got their Langston and markko went inside and Markko kissed her Dorian came in to go upstairs

Dorian: good your home for lunch living room now

Langston went in the living room with Dorian

Dorian: operation deflower

Langston: who told you

Dorian: Lola

Langston: that bitch

Dorian: why didnt you tell me

Langston: because its private but Lola ruined that but she isnt going to ruin tonight and niether are you

Dorian: Langston i think you are to young for this

Langston: Dorian im 16 almost an adult me and Markko have been dating for 2 years and it happening tonight weather you like it or not

Dorian: i get that but its prom night

Langston: we picked tonight because its our aniversery

Dorian: fine i want to give you this then

Langston: a case with condoms

Dorian: i trust you i love you

Langston and Dorian walked out of the living room and Markko and Langston went in the kitchen and ate and went back to school as soon as they got to school Langston and Markko went inside and Langston spotted Lola

Langston: Markko hold this im going to teach Lola a lession

Markko: okay

Langston charged for Lola

Langston: how could you

Lola: looks like someone is mad

Langston punched Lola and Lola punched her back and they were getting Lola beat Langston hard and Langston hit Lola one last time and the principal came out

Principal: Langston Wilde and Lola Montez to my office now

Langston and Lola went to the principals office and Langston went in first and sat down

Principal: okay Langston i have never had a problem with you but why are you fighting your own cousin

Langston: because she has to tell my own adopted mother about mine and Markkos plans for tonight

Principal: your adopted and she is your real cousin i thought you lived with your real parents

Langston: my mom and dad died in the service and Dorian Lord took me in as her daughter i was living alone untill i was 13 so now me and Starr are cousins and my uncle ray tried to take me back to columbia but Dorian stopped him i love where i live now with Dorian i actually have a mom again so whats my punishment

Principal: a 3 day suspension starts monday since today is almost over and im calling Dorian

Langston: alright

Principal: Langston remember you and Starr and Markko and Cole are my favorite students

Langston: thanks

Principal: thanks for telling me about your parents and send Lola in and you should go to the nurse

Langston: im going to have my mom do it she is a docter

Principal: alright

Langston walked out and Markko and Starr came by her

Markko: heres your bag

Langston: thanks

Starr: how much trouble did you get in

Langston: 3 day suspension and she is calling Dorian as we speak

in the principals office the principal is calling Dorian and she answered

Dorian: hello

Principal: is this the guardian of Langston Wilde

Dorian: yes

Principal: Langston and Lola Montez got in a fight today at lunch and monday starts her 3 day suspension just letting you know

Dorian: thanks

back in the hall way the last bell rang and they walked to their lockers and grabbed their bags and Langston and Starr got in the car with Markko and Markko drove them home as soon as they got their Markko kissed Langston goodbye

Markko: pick you up at 7

Langston: alright Love you

Langston and Starr walked in the house hoping the principal didnt call Dorian when Langston and Starr walked in Dorian was rite there and Langston jumped

Langston: Dorian you scared me

Dorian: now let me see the bruises on your face

Langston let her see the bruises on her face

Dorian: Langston why would you get in a fight at school with your cousin

Langston: because she needs to mind her own business

Dorian: that isnt a reason to get in a fight with Lola that is why when you come home tommarow you are grounded

Langston: okay

Langston went upstairs and got ready and Lola went in her room grabbed the condoms poked holes in them and put them back and langston grabbed her bag and went down stairs and Markko was in the living room and Langston went in the living room with Starr and Cole was in the living room to

Markko: Lang you look amazing

Langston: thanks you dont look bad your self

Langston and Markko left and so did Cole and Starr they went to the dance and they danced a little and then they went to the hotel and Lola was at home

Dorian: what did you do to my daughter

Lola: does condoms work when you poke holes in them

Dorian ran and called langston no answer she called Markko's phone and no answer she called the room Langston answered

Langston: what

Dorian: dont use the condoms i gave you if you use them you could end up pregnant

Langston: alright i promise

they hung up and Markko pulled his condoms out and they started making out on the which led to stripping which led to having sex and then they were done after 2 hours

Markko: how was that was how you thought it would be

Langston: no it was better

Langston and Markko fell asleep untill morning and Lola confessed she killed her own mother at La Blulia


	3. Chapter 3

the next they they were driving back to Langstons as soon as they got there they went inside and Langston and Markko were talking

Markko: i should get going i dont want to get into the details with Dorian

Langston: ya

Markko: how do i say it was Mad Crazy Great

Langston: just like that

Markko and Langston kiss and Dorian comes down stairs and sees

Dorian: welcome home you 2 can i speak with you 2 in the living room

Langston: sure

they walk in the living room

Langston: Dorian lets get something straight you are not getting play by play of last night

Dorian: no your cousin confessed she killed her own mother and she punctured holes in the condoms i gave you

Langston: she must of wanted to ruin my life

Dorian: im afraid so now go say by to Markko and come back in here

Langston: alright

Langston and Markko and went by the door

Markko: i love you

Langston: i love you to

Markko kisses langston and leaves and Langston goes back in the living room

Dorian: alright sweetheart how are your bruises

Langston: fine they hurt but they are fine

Dorian: good you know you are grounded for a week starting now

Langston: i know

Dorian: can i ask you a question

Langston: no we used the condoms Markko bought

Dorian: alright good well get up to your room you know the drill

Langston: alright

Langston walks upstairs to her room and runs into Blair and Blair sees Langstons bruises

Blair: Langston what happened

Langston: me and Lola got in a fight at school yesterday and i got a 3 day suspension

Blair: how was the after prom with you and Markko

Langston: good but i better get to my room im already grounded for a week

Blair: yup

Langston gets in her room and lays down doing homework and then Dorian comes up with a ice pack and knocks on the door

Langston: ome in

Dorian: sweetheart im putting this ice pack on your eye

Dorian places the ice pack on Langstons eye

Langston: thanks

Dorian: anything for you and how did Lola not get any bruises

Langston: dont know after i charged her she came after me then i got up and gave her one last hit that is when the principal came out

Dorian: got ya hows your homework going

Langston: good almost done with my term paper

Dorian: good i know you will get an A on that paper

Langston: like always

Langston fell asleep and Dorian left with the ice pack and Langston slept untill morning


	4. Chapter 4

Langston gets up and gets dressed does her hair and make up and put her heels on and Starr does the same Langston grabbed her purse and her bag and went down stair and so did Starr they ate and almost walked out the door when Dorian came down stairs

Dorian: girls

Langston: Dorian

Dorian: im substituting at your school today for world history get in the car

Langston: shoot i was going to cut that class today

Dorian: what Langston

Langston: nothing

they get in the car and when they get to school they went straight to their locker and grabbed their stuff and went to class then the bell rang they went to their locker with Markko and Brittany walked up

Brittany: hey Langston

Langston: what

Starr: Brittany leave my cousin alone

Brittany: it so sad a looser like you tries to be pretty but her parents are dead

Starr: Brittany really

Brittany: oh im sorry not they probly killed them self so they dont have to deal with you i know i would but at least i have real parents

Starr: leave her alone

Brittany: what im not finished maybe if you were actually cool they would be alive oh thats not going to happen and by the way Langston i bet your parent are happy to be dead so they dont have to be around little miss looser

Starr: leave my cousin alone now Brittany

Langston grabbed her purse and put her bag and put her books in her bag

Starr: Lang where you going you know you cant skip

Langston: im going home im not staying you and Markko have Dorian third hour just tell her

Starr: alright

Markko: babe i love you

Langston: i love you 2

Markko kissed Langston and langston walked out the doors and called Dorians ar and they picked her up and took her home she went inside and went in the living room and saw Blair

Blair: what are you doing home early

Langston started crying

Langston: i dont want to talk about it

Blair: what happened

Langston: this girl Brittany was teasing me about my parents im going up to my room

Blair: alright i will be up in a little bit

Langston ran to her room and slammed the door and back at school the end of second period bell rang and Markko and Starr grabbed their books and went to Dorians class and sat down and Dorian went over to them

Dorian: Markko, Starr, where is Langston

Starr: she went home she is really upset

Dorian: why

Starr: Brittany was teasing her about her parent being dead she called the driver to pick her up

Dorian: after this class is lunch rite

Starr: ya

Dorian: we will be going home to check on her unless you guys can wait and want to leave her alone

Markko phone went off

Markko: its Langston

Dorian: answer it

Markko: hello

Langston: hey does Dorian know yet

Markko: ya she want to go check on you at lunch

Langston: absolutely not i have Blair shes been conforting me

Markko: i know you are not fine

Langston: im fine

Markko: i can hear you crying

Langston: fine im not fine what am i suppose to do i cant control Brittany

Markko: i know we will be there as soon as schools out i think Dorian is coming home for lunch even if i tell her you said no

Langston: that is why im locking my door

Markko: alright love you

Langston: love you to

they hung up and Langston sat on her bed crying and Blair came in

Blair: sweetheart are you hungry

Langston: no

the last bell of the day rang and Dorian,Starr and Markko went home to see Langston and Langston cried her self to sleep and Blair went down stairs when they came in

Markko: is she okay

Blair: lets put it this way she just cried her self to sleep

Starr: where are my key im going to kill Brittany

Blair: i think she needs to stay home for a few days and get the school innvolved in this one

Starr: alright

Blair: i tried to get her to eat something but she wouldnt eat at all Brittany really did it this time to Langston she is sleeping with a family picture of her parents when Todd gets home i will have him go to the school or you can go tommarow with Markko when you get to school

Starr: me and him will go together and straighten this out

Dorian: im going to her room to see her

Blair: dont wake her up she just fell asleep she has been crying since she got home

Dorian: i wont do you guys want to come with

Markko: sure

Markko and Dorian went up stairs and saw her asleep with the dry tears on her face and Markko kissed her on the forthead and they both left the room and Markko left and went to work and Dorian went in the living room with Starr and Blair and sat down

Dorian: what happened when she got home

Blair: she came in here i asked why she was home early she told she went to her room and slammed the door and that is it

Dorian: Starr what did Brittany say to her

Starr: Brittany said it so sad a looser like you tries to be pretty and your parents are dead

Dorian: what else did she say

Starr: she said oh im sorry not they probly killed them self so they dont have to deal with you i know i would but at least i have real parents

Dorian: what else

Starr: she said maybe if you were actually cool they would be alive oh thats not going to happen and by the way Langston i bet your parent are happy to be dead so they dont have to be around little miss looser and that is

all she said

Dorian: Langston might be like this for a couple of days or a week everyone try not to say anything that might upset her but everyone be aware she might have some nightmeres so if anyone hears screaming run to her room imediately right now we have to put full attention on her

Starr: ya we do to make her feel better

Blair: when i asked her if she wanted something to eat she told me no and she was crying on her bed i had to lay with her a cuddle with her just to get her to calm down i was conforting her

Dorian: she is going to need alot of it

Todd walked in

Todd: whats going on here

Starr: Langston skipped school after 1st hour because kids were teasing her about her parents so she came back here

Todd: who was it

Starr: Brittany

Todd: so what are we going to do

Dorian: we are going to give her ful attention and if she is screaming at night immediatly run to her room and give her the onfort she needs she will be like this for a while brittany really did it this time and try not to say anything that will upset her in anyway

Todd: got it

Starr: thanks Dad i think we can cheer her up

Todd: we sure can

Langston was still sleeping


	5. Chapter 5

a hour later Langston was still sleeping and Markko was knocking on the door and Dorian answered the door

Dorian: Markko

Markko: is she up yet

Dorian: no

all of a sudden Langston was having a bad dream and she was screaming in her sleep

Langston: Mom mom mom mom

back down stairs

Markko: what was that

Dorian: Langston she is probly having a bad dream

Markko ran upstairs to Langstons room and layed on the bed with her

Markko: Lang its okay im here its just a dream

Langston: Markko thank god your here

Markko: Lang its fine were you having a dream about your mom

Langston: ya im fine just hold me

Markko: i will dont wory Lang im here have you ate anything you look like your going to pass out

Langston: no im not hungry

Markko: Lang you need to eat come on lets go down stairs

Langston: Markko i dont want im want to lay here with you

Markko: please Lang

Langston: fine

Langston stands up and grabs her purse

Markko: were not going anywhere

Langston: will you take me out to eat

Markko: sure

Langston brushed her hair and fixed her make up and put her shoes on and went down stairs with Markko and they were walking out the door when Dorian came out and saw

Dorian: Langston where do you think your going

Langston: out Markko is taking me out to eat

Dorian: Langston do think that is best for you rite now

Langston: yes i want to be with Markko only

Dorian: alright but im sending Shaun

Langston: fine

Dorian: you are not going back to school untill this is handeled if they wont do it rite there tommarow we will be getting a lawyer

Langston: alright

Langston and Markko got in the car and went to the mall and ate then Markko took Langston to her favorite clothing store and got her a a couple brand new outfit even if they were expensive and he got her a couple pairs on shoes jewlery and then they got back in the car and went back home they went inside and Markko kissed Langston

Markko: Lang i have to go before my mom kills me

Langston: go i love you

Markko: i love you to

Langston went upstairs and Markko left then Langston layed down on her bed and someone was at the door knocking and Langston went down stairs to get it and it was Brittany and Langston opened the door

Langston: what do you want havent you done enough today

Brittany: just check how your doing

Langston: ya rite

Dorian walks out with Starr Blair and Todd

Dorian: what is all this yelling about

Brittany: Langston i just want to see how you were doing

Langston: ya rite Brittany havent you done enough because of you i skipped the rest of school today and i cant go back untill i get this handeled this is all your fault calling me names is one thing but bring my parents into it is another

Brittany: it is probly true who would want to be around a looser like you that is probly why they died

Langston: thats it

Langston charges for Brittany and Starr grabbed Langston

Starr: Lang stop you are going to make it worse

Langston: i dont care she deserves it let me go

Dorian: Langston Marie Wilde stop rite now

Langston: fine

Brittany: now i know why your parents died because you are crazy i wouldnt want to deal with you either

Langston: Brittany when i get my hand on you you will regret you said anything about my parents

Brittany: ya rite your parents died because they dont want to be around you at all looser

Langston ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door and got her pajamas on and layed on her bed and looked at the picture of her and her family and started crying

back down stairs

Starr: Brittany look what you did she has been like this all dat now get out her parent mean the world to her and she lost them at 13 how would you like it if that happened to you get off our property

Brittany left and Starr ran upstairs and knocked on Langstons door Langston got up and answered her door

Langston: ya

Starr: are you okay Lang

Langston: no

Starr and Langston hug and Dorian and Blair came up and saw and Langston was crying

Starr: its fine at least you dont have to go to school tommarow

Langston went in her room and layed down with Starr and they talked for a good hour and then Blair came in Langston's room

Blair: Starr its late get to bed

Starr: can i stay here with Langston tonight

Blair: absolutely not you have school she doesnt i will lay with her untill she falls asleep

Starr: fine Starr went to her room and Langston was still crying and Blair layed with Langston untill she fell asleep then Blair left and went to her room and everyone was asleep Dorian stayed in the guest room by Langstons room for Langstons sake everyone was a sleep and it was midnight and Langston was dreaming

Langston is at home doing homework and her mom and dad comes in her room

Langston: mom Dad i missed you so much

mom: we have to we have seen how much you are growing up Dorian is doing so well with you

Langston: thanks

Dad: but Brittany is right we left because you did not have many friends

Langston: what

Mom: but you have a sweet boyfriend and some nicefriends and are looking like me everyday

Langston: thanks

Mom: we have to we love you

Langston: i love you to dont go

end of Langstons dream and Langston starts screaming

Langston: mom mom mom mom

Dorian woke with the sound of Langston so Dorian ran into Langstons room and climbed in bed with

Langston: mom dad mom dad

Dorian: Langston its fine it just a dream it will be okay im here

Langston wakes up and sits up really fast and stars breathing really fast

Dorian: Langston are you okay you were having a bad dream about your mom and dad werent you

Langston: ya

Dorian hugs Langston and lays on the bed untill she falls asleep once again Langston cried her self to sleep and she was asleep and Dorian fell asleep with her they slept untill morning


	6. Chapter 6

Langston gets uo early and got dressed did her hair and make she wore one of her new outfits grabbed her phone and went down stairs and ate then she texted Markko

toMarkko: come over

toLangston: on my way

the got dressed got in the car with his school school stuff and went over to Langston as soon as he got over to Langstons he texted Langston

toLangston: im here

Langston opens the front door and Markko came in

Markko: hey babe why did you call me over her so early

Langston: so we can do this did you bring your swim suit

Markko: of course

Langston: good you like the outfit you got me

Markko: i love now lets go out to the pool

Langston: alright i have my swim suit on underneath

Markko and Langston went out to the pool and started swimming for a while and Starr and Dorian just got up Starr got dressed did her hair and make up and Dorian did the same and when they got down stairs they heard laughing by the pool

at the pool

Langston: Markko dont Markko i will kill you

Dorian and Starr come out by the pool and Markko jumps in the pool with Langston

Langston: Markko you are dead to me Langston get out of the pool and she jumps in the pool and Markko catches her

Markko kisses Langston and Dorian and Starr walk out to the pool

Dorian: Langston

Langston: Dorian he was just cheering me up it really didnt work i know we have to go to the school i will go get ready

Dorian: ya you will and you can drive your car to the shool

Langston: really

Dorian: yes

Langston runs upstairs with her clothes does her hair and fixes her make up and she gets dressed and grabs her purse and her keys and went back uot by the pool and Langston went down stairs and ate and her and Markko left as soon as they got to school they were at her locker making out and Dorian and Starr came in the school by the office

Dorian: where is she

Starr: maybe shes at her

Starr went to her locker with Dorian following and Starr saw Langston and Markko

Starr: way to go Lang

Dorian: what

Dorian ran over to Starr and Starr went to her locker

Dorian: Langston now

Langston: im coming will you come with Markko and Starr

Markko: sure thing

Markko and Starr went with Langston and Langston grabbed the picture of him and her off of her locker and put in her purse and she shut her locker and they went to the principals office with Dorian and they went rite in

Principal: y arent you 3 in class

Dorian : Langston is not coming back untill you exspell Brittany

Principal: for what

Dorian: teasing my daughter about her parents

Principal: i cant expell her

Langston: then explain this after first hour yesterday she came to my locker telling me rude thing aabout my parent died because im looser and they dont want to deal with me and i skipped the rest and went home and crying all day what if that happened to your kid

Principal: Langston i cant and you are staying at school today

Langston: oh ya your not my gardian Dorian is and im going home weather you like it or not my mom has a ton of lawyers that will fight the school board untill you expell her kaprinda

Principal: listen hear Langston i cant expell her for something your telling me she did so get to class all 3 of you before you get detention

Langston: im going home i have appointments

Principal: leave you 2 get to class before i suspend both of you

Markko: Langs right im leaving untill this whole thing is over with

Starr: me to orian got to her

Markko and Starr leave with Langston Langston was listen to music in her car with no hood and starts the car when Dorian comes out and Dorian goes to Langston and Markko asked her something when Dorian got to her car

Markko: hey Lang wanna race

Langston: your on

Dorian: i dont think so i dont need anything happen to either of you

Langston: Dorian

Dorian: Langston no

Langston: fine Markko race is off

Dorian: can you guys meet me at the mall and where did you get that outfit it is super cute

Langston: Markko bought it at the mall for me yesterday

Dorian: well i want to take you shopping Langston so come to the mall

Langston: where is your driver

Dorian: i forgot to call

Langston: you can drive markko's car and Starr and ride in the back of mine so i he can ride in the front with me or you can ride with Dorian

Starr: i will ride with Dorian

Markko gets out of his car and gets in Langstons and Dorian and Starr get in the other car and they drive to the mall they stop at a light

Markko: have you told Dorian about spring break

Langston: im working on it

Markko: you need to tell her its a month away and my parents are out of town and we get to spend spring break together

Langston: Markko chill trust me if she doesnt let me go i will sneak out

Markko: isnt that running away

Langston: yes i got this covered Markko

Markko: alright

they finally got to the mall and Markko and Langston went inside then Starr and Dorian pulled in the mall and they went inside and saw Langston and Markko talking

Markko: when are you going to tell your mom

Langston: tonight

Markko: what are you going to say to her

Langston: oh i dont know can i go spring break trip with Markko

Markko: okay well lets get you something to eat

Langston: alright

Langston and Markko walk towards the food court and Dorian and Starr following them

Markko: Lang i love you so much

Langston: oh ya what you going to do about it

Markko: this

Markko stopped and kissed Langston and Langston raised her foot and Dorian saw

Langston: i like that

Markko: i know

Langston and Markko got something to eat and they ate it and Dorian and Starr went over to them

Dorian: Langston ready

Langston: Dorian when am i never ready for shopping

Dorian: alright lets go

Langston and Markko get up and walk Markko grabs Langstons hand

Langston: Markko you sure you want to stay with us

Markko: i will stay with my girl anytime

Langston and Markko were walking with each other as soon as they were done shopping Brittany walked in with all her friends

Brittany: oh look its little miss looser with no parents

Langston: thats it i cant take this anymore

Langston was about to punch Brittany but Markko stopped her

Markko: babe dont shes not worth it

Langston started crying

Langston: really Markko this is worth all she does is do this to me and Starr she doesnt do it to you 2 because she has a crush on you and cole

Brittany: awe poor Langston's going to cry

Langston: that is it someone hold these i dont care

Markko grabbed Langstons stuff Starr went with Langston

Langston: Brittany you pushed to many of my button but it is time you go down rite now you always do it you are such a brat now leave me alone before i rearange your face

Brittany: ya rite

Langston: do you wanna bet me just try me

Brittany: your parents never loved you

Langston: thats it

Langston punched Brittany in the eye

Langston: maybe next time you wont try anything to upset me

Markko went up to Langston

Markko: Lang we should get you going

Dorian: darling we should go

Langston: leave me alone i need to be by self for a minute

Langston walked off and Starr followed her

Starr: Lang are you okay

Langston: not really

Starr: that funny what you did today

Langston: thanks i feel light headed

Starr: you want me to go get Markko or you want me to text him

Langston: text him please

Starr texted Markko

toMarkko: we need you know Langston feel light headed

toStarr: on our way

back where Dorian and Markko are

Markko: we need to get to Langston she feels light headed

Dorian and Markko walked over to Langston and Markko ran to her

Markko: babe you okay

Langston: just a little light headed

Markko: lets get you home

Markko grabbed Langstons hand and they walked out to the car and they all drove to Langston's as soon as they got there they went inside


	7. Chapter 7

when they got inside Langston ran upstair to her room in the bathroom and threw up and Langston put her pajamas on and went down stairs and went in the living room and sat on the couch

Dorian: alright Langston why you in your pajamas this early

Langston: one thing i went upstairs to put the bags in my room and i went in the bathroom and threw up

Dorian: okay everyone off the couch but Langston

everyone got off the couch and langston layed on the couch and Dorian went to get the thermoniter and when she got back with it she put it in Langston's mouth and it finally beeped

Dorian: 110 you have the flu

Langston: really is there anything else bad going to happen to me whats next break my ancle or be in the hospital

Dorian: Langston nothing else is going to happen so say by to Markko and get up to your room i will be up in a minute

Langston: alright

Langston walked Markko to the door

Markko: i love you

Langston: love you todo me a favor go to school tommarow im going to be on bed rest for a couple of day with Dorian here

Markko: i will but im text like every hour

Langston: alright

Markko: when i get home we will video chat

Langston: if Dorian isnt sitting there making sure im not up and around knowing her she will put another bed in my room just to keep an eye on me but i will ask her about our plans for spring break after im done being sick

Markko: alright bye

Langston: bye love you

Markko left and Langston went upstairs with Starr and went to her room and crawled in bed and Starr sat next to her

Starr: how you feeling

Langston: terrible

Starr: i bet

Langston: does Dorian have extra bed that she can put in a room

Starr: i think so

Langston: great

Starr: ya well hopefully she doesnt stay with you

Langston: ya

Dorian goes upstairs with a roll away bed and knocks on Langston's door

Langston: come in

Dorian went in side Langston's room with the bed

Langston: Dorian you do not have to stay with me

Dorian: yes i do Starr you should get out before you get sick

Starr: alright love you Lang

Langston: love you

Starr walks out of Langston's room and went down stairs when her mom Blair came in

Blair: hey where is your aunt Dorian

Starr: in Langston's room Langston is sick she has the flu

Blair: oh my gosh are your brothers in their room

Starr: ya

Blair: good

in Langston's room

Dorian: Langston im serious if your temp gets any higher we need to take you to the hospital

Langston: there is no need for you to stay in here with me

Dorian: Langston end of discoushion im staying in here weather you like it or not

Langston: fine

Dorian: there is a lawyer coming over tommarow to fight the school

Langston: alrght

Langston got up and grabbed her laptop and got back in bed

Dorian: what are you doing

Langston: getting my laptop so i can talk to Markko on video chat

Dorian: alright

Langston turned her Laptop on and waited for Markko to call her on her laptop then she heard her cell phone ring and she grabbed her phone and it was Markko

Langston: Markko

Markko: how you feeling

Langston: not any better but Dorian is staying in my room tonight

Markko: oh god well i will let you be

Langston: no call me on video chat

Markko: alright

they hung up and Markko called Langston on video chat and she answered

Markko: there's that pretty face i love

Langston: thank you

Markko: i cant wait till spring break to spend all the time in the world with you

Langston: Markko dont say another word

Markko: why is Dorian in the room

Langston: what do you think

Dorian: what is he talking about

Langston: um is it okay if i go on spring break with Markko a hour away

Dorian: absolutly not

Langston: Dorian please

Dorian: Langston i said no

Langston: fine

Dorian: tell Markko bye so you can get to sleep

Langston: alright

Langston: i have to go i love you

Markko: Love you to bye

they hung up Langston got up and put her laptop on her desk and got back in bed and Dorian went over to her and took her tempature and Blair came knocking on the door

Dorian: come in

Blair went inside Langston's room

Blair: hey Dorian

Dorian: hey

the thermoneter beeped and Dorian took it out of Langston's mouth

Dorian: your temperture is 109.5

Langston: really stupid sickness stupid Brittany

Blair: what did Brittany do

Langston: she showed up at the mall and started doing it again so i punched her in the eye

Blair: nice i will leave you to it

Dorian: thanks

Blair left and went to bed with the others and Dorian waited untill Langston fell asleep finally Langston fell asleep and Dorian went to sleep to they slept untill morning


	8. Chapter 8

the next day Dorian got up and went to her room and got dressed and all the others were down and she finally went down stairs and ate breakfast with the other and Starr left for school with Jack Blair took them to school and Dorian went upstair to see if Langston was akake and she went back down stairs and Blair was back

Blair: hows Langston doing

Dorian: shes still asleep

Blair: she has been under alot of stress lately

Dorian: ya she will come through with it

A hour later Langston gets up and goes down stairs when she walked in the kitchen her phone went off it was markko and she answered the phone

Langston: hello

Markko: morning gorgeous so what are we going to do about spring break

Langston: Markko dont worry i will think of something have you not met me and now your calling me gorgeous

Markko: yup i got to get to class love you bye

Langston: love you

Langston ate and walked out of the kitchen and went in the living room and saw Dorian and Blair

Dorian: morning

Langston: morning

Dorian: how you feeling

Langston: like crap

Dorian: did you eat

Langston: ya hang on

Langston ran to the bathroom and threw up and went back in the living room

Dorian: are you okay

Langston: ya the food just came back up

Dorian: alright let me get the thermoneter

Langston: alright

Dorian got the thermoneter and shoved it in Langston's mouth as soon as it beeped Dorian took it out of her mouth

Dorian: temp 100.5 almost down

Langston: thank god

Dorian: go get ready the lawyer should be here soon

Langston: alright

Langston went upstairs to her room got dressed did her hair and makeup and went back downstairs to the living room and sat down

Dorian: you look really cute

Langston: thank you

20 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Dorian went to get the door and she answered it

Lawyer: hi is this the right place for Langston Wilde

Dorian: yup im her adoptive mother Dorian

Lawyer: im her Lawyer Tae

Dorian: come on in

Tae came in

Dorian: lets go in the living room shes in there

Dorian and Tae walk in the living room and they both sat down

Dorian: Blair can you give us a second

Blair: ya i will shut the doors behinde

Dorian: thanks Blair

Blair walked out and shut the door

Tae: hi you must be Langston im Tae and i will be your lawyer

Langston: yup nice to meet you Tae

Tae: you to so we should get started with your adopted mom

Langston: okay

Tae: alright right hear in my file that you have been bullied at school about your real parents that they never wanted you and that is why they died by Brittany is that correct

Langston: yup and she even came here and the mall and did it to

Tae: alright that is now on my file your court date will be in a week so be prepared

Langston: im always prepared is Dorian alowed in the booth with me and you

Tae: no but she can sit behinde us with all the others supporting you

Langston: alright thanks

Tae: see you in a week just sign these

Langston signed the papers and Tae got up and left and Starr and Markko came in and went in the living room and saw Langston

Markko: hey babe how you feeling

Langston: a little better

Dorian: her fever is almost back to normal and we have court in a week

Markko: thats good how did the meeting go Lang

Langston: fine

Markko: thats good

Langston: ya

Dorian: let me check you fever again

Dorian grabbed the thermoniter and put it in Langston's mouth and when the thermoneter beeped Dorian took it out of her mouth

Dorian: your temerature is back to normal Langston

Langston: thank goodness

Langston got up and went over to Markko and kissed him

Markko: thank goodness your better

Langston: i know i missed kissing you

Markko: me to

4 hours later

Dorian: Langston say bye to Markko you need to get to bed

Langston: alright

Langston walked Markko to the door

Markko: i love you see you tommarow

Langston: i love you to see you tommarow to

Markko kissed Langston

Markko: love you

Langston: love you to bye

Markko: bye

Markko left and Dorian came out with Starr

Dorian: you 2 get to bed

Langston: alright

Langston and Starr went upstairs to their room and put their pajamas on and went to bed and slept untill morning


	9. Chapter 9

a week later everyone else was up but Langston a hour later Langston got up and got dressed did her hair and makeup and grabbed her purse and went down stairs when she got in the kitchen she ate and then she went in the living room where everyone was there

Dorian: Langston you ready

Langston: absolutely

Dorian: alright lets go everyone

everyone got in the cars and drove to the court hearing Langston and Markko rode together with Cole as soon as they got there they went in and waited to go in the court house untill Tae got there

Markko: Lang can we talk about something

Langston: sure what about

Langston got up and walked over to Markko

Markko: what are you going to do about spring break

Langston: i will tell you at school when we go back alright

Markko: okay

Langston: i love you

Markko: i love you to

they walk back over to Dorian and Tae walks in

Tae: Langston areyou ready

Langston: ready as ever im ready for Brittany to get exspelled for good

Tae: okay lets go in and sit down

they all got up and went in the courtroom and sat down and so did the other side of the case and the judge came in and sat down

Judge: all rise

everyone stood up

Judge: this is the case of Langston Wilde being bullied at school is that correct by this girl Brittany and the school refused to suspend her or expell her so Langston Wilde you are the Adopted daughter by Dorian Cramer Lord correct

Langston: correct and this is about my parents being dead

Judge: alright please be seated everyone

everyone sat down

Judge: alright we may begin this bullying is a serious matter and the school should of suspended her or expelled her no matter what would the lawyer like to say anything

Tae: your honor my client Langston was in school when this happened and after it happened she went home and was upset all day Brittany even came to Langston house and did it and at the mall see Langston spent a year living on her own with out anyone to take care of her and Dorian took her in she was greatful and look at her now she is tooken care of for her dealing with Bullying is bad it is like she is fragile

Judge: okay would anyone else like to say anything

Langston: is it okay if i say something

Judge: sure

Langston: when my parents died i was still going to school and for Brittany to put those images in my head that my parents died because i wasnt worth it and if i was cool they would still be alive it really got to me i wanted to just hurt her but i didnt i know when i was living on my own i did survive really good but that wasnt enough i needed a family to love and to care for me and yes i still think about my parents alot yes i am fragile but the most thing that is good about my new life is i have a mother cousins sister and aunts and uncles and friends i have an amazing boyfriend that loves me so much he would do anything for me if i was in the hospital he would be rite there next to me so you see Brittany is the one who caused this mess and because of her that night i had dream that Brittany was telling the truth my parent told me that she was in the dream if my parents were alive i do not no where i would be rite now if i was still living alone i dont know where i would be it is hard for me to get over it i always think about them i miss thenm i didnt get to go to there funeral or anything i wish i did but Brittany needs a punishment and the school told the day after if i walked out of the school they would expell me i had an appointment that day

Judge: thanks for your share Langston anyone else

Brittany: ya can i

Judge: sure

Brittany: why should i get a punishment when all i did is teased her dont you think she needs one for walking out of school

Judge: no now thanks for you share Brittany i will be out with the results and the schoolboard will do what i say

the Judge walks out and Langston just sat there worried

Tae: Langston are you okay

Langston: ya i need Markko

Markko: im right here

Langston kissed Markko

Markko: it will be fine relax

Langston: im trying its not working at all

Markko: you can do it we will be giving her a punishment big time for what she did

Langston: thanks

the judge walks out and sits down

Judge: all rise

everyone stood up

Judge: everyone sit

everyone sat down

Judge: my discision is that the school board has to let Langston back in and excuse her from everything she missed and they have to expell Brittany for what she did to Langston do i make myself clear

Brittany: thats not fair

Tae: thank you so much your honor

Langston: thanks

Judge: your welcome everyone may go

Tae: thanks can we go ut for ice cream or something to celebrate

Langston: sure i almost got really stressed out

Tae: lets go

Langston: alright

everyone walked out and went to the cars and drove to the ice creame shop and got ice creams and ate Langston and Markko were talking

Langston: im so happy to back at school

Markko: me to i miss being with you

Langston: i know you miss your hot girlfriend by your side

Markko: you got that rite

Dorian: Langston when we get home we should plan your birthday party at ultraviolet you will be 16 so we will choose it will be huge

Langston: alright but cant we do that tommarow Markko was going to take me out to the palace theres a party tonight for one of our friends sweet 16

Dorian: Langston i thought we could go home its getting late and you need to be to bed

Langston: fine

Langston and everyone finished eating and they got in the cars and drove home and Markko walked Langston to the door and kissed Langston

Markko: i love you Lang

Langston: love you to i wish you could stay the night

Markko: i know but i cant

Langston: alright see you tommarow i love you

Markko: love you to bye

Markko left and Langston went inside and went in the living room with her purse and everyone was in there but Markko and Cole

Dorian: im so proud of you

Langston: thanks i dont feel like celebrateing i think im going to go to bed im kind of beat plus i have school tommarow

Langston went up stairs and went in her room and put pajamas on and Langston sat at her desk thinking when there was a knok on her door she ran and got under the covers

Langston: come in

Dorian went in

Dorian: Langston are you okay

Langston: ya why wouldnt i be

Dorian: alright just checking see you in the morning night

Langston: night

Langston fell asleep and slept untill morning


	10. Chapter 10

the next Langston and Starr woke up the got dressed did their hair and make up and grabbed their bag and their phones and went down stairs almost out the door when Dorian came down stairs

Dorian: girls where you going

Langston: school im driving to school today

Dorian: alright but eat first

Langston: alright

Langston and Starr ate and then they grabbed their stuff and went to the car and srove to school when they got there they went inside and went to their locker and Markko came up

Markko: what are we going to do about spring break

Langston: trust me i know how to sneak out just be at my house alright

Markko: got it i love you

Langston: love you to Dorian will find out she will either come looking for me with Todd or she will send the national gards after me

Markko: true

Langston: we can do it i will leave her a note to tell her where im going and thing so she knows i didnt get hurt

Markko: alright

the bell rang and they went to class and the end of class bell rang and soon school was over and they grabbed their things out of their locker

Markko: drive you home

Langston: i drove today so im driving Starr home with me

Markko: okay i have to go to work but i will be over later

Langston: alright

Langston and Starr got in the car and drove home when they got there they went inside

Langston: Dorian were home from school

Dorian came outof the living room

Dorian: thank godness your back your sister is hear

Langston: Adriana

Dorian: yup

Langston went in the living room and saw Adriana and Dorian went in the kitchen

Adriana: hey lang where were you

Langston: school really hard specially when im a senior next year

Adriana: i would say

Adriana hugged Langston

Adriana: i heard about the little incident at school

Langston: ya and Brittany got exspelled so im good now and i punched her in the eye at the mall last week

Adriana: nice

Langston: thanks do you think you can talk Dorian in to letting go on Spring break with Markko

Adriana: i will try when i went on spring break with my boyfriend i snuck out and she finally figured it ourt and her and Todd came looking for me and i ended up in the hospital

Langston: great

Adrana: dont worry if you hide pretty good it will take a while and it was Todd's fault but my mother will confort you anyway cause Todd is stupid

Langston: thanks

Adriana: yup and this summer I want to take you and Starr and your boyfriends to Paris

Langston: awesome

Adriana: your welcome

Langston: you are the best sister I have ever had

Adriana: thanks you are my little sister and I love you

Langston: I love you to

Dorian comes in the living room

Dorian: hey girls

Adriana: hey mom is it okay for the summer i take Langston to Paris with me

Dorian: i will think about it

Adriana: thanks

Dorian: are you staying here Adriana

Adriana: ya

Dorian: you can stay in the room next to Langston

Adriana: alright

Blair comes down Stairs and their was a knock on the door and it was markko and Blair answered the door

Blair: Markko she's in the living room go rite in

Dorian: did you have any problems at school today Langston

Langston: nope

Dorian: good

Markko walks in the living room

Markko: Lang

Langston: Markko

Langston ran over to Markko and gave him a hug and a kiss

Markko: you missed me that much i only went to work

Langston: i know i just really love you

Markko: no duh i love you to

Langston: i know handsome

Markko: you to gorgeous

Langston: thank you

Markko: no problem

Langston: i love you so much i dont want to let you go

Markko: i know but it is late and better get home

Langston: alright

Markko kissed Langston and he left and Langston and Adriana went upstairs got in their pajamas and went to sleep untill morning


	11. Chapter 11

a month Later Langston was packing and she was almost finished and Langston finally got done packing and finished writing the note and Adriana was knocking on the door and Langston went and answered the door

Adriana: sis

Langston: hey im about ready to leave for spring break with Markko

Adriana: my mom left this morning to go to work so i will try to cover but Starr wants to see you

Starr comes in the room

Starr: Lang im going to miss you i will try to cover for you but i dont know if it will work

Langston: Starr im going to miss you to it is only 2 weeks that is it

Starr; i love you Lang bye

Langston: love you to bye

Starr leaves the room and Langston phone starts ringing it was Markko and Langston answered the phone

Markko: Lang im here

Langston: alright let me say goodbye to Adriana and i will be out the window

Markko: okay bye

they hung up and Adriana and Langston hugged

Adriana: have fun i will see you in 2 weeks i love you

Langston: thanks i will i love you to and i will miss you the most your my sister

Adriana: alright go before my mom comes back

Langston: alright i love you bye

Langston grabbed her purse her suit case and her phone and climbed out the window into Markko's car and they left and 30 minutes later Dorian came home and went upstairs to Langston's room and saw the note that read

_Dear Dorian i went on my spring break trip with Markko i wanted to spend time with him but you wouldnt let me go so Adriana and Starr helped me out by the time you read this i will be almost there or already there so dont try to stop me i wanted this so bad i really didnt want to give this trip up my only chance to spend spring break with Markko before he graduates i hope you understand i promise i will be safe i have my allowance you gave me and markko got money from his job to get this trip so im not coming back im sorry i had to do this you can try to come looking for me but i wont come home and i will get my punishment when i get home i love you so much mom you are the best but this is the one thing i had to do i will always love you see you in 2 week Love Langston always your adoptive daughter. _

Dorian: that girl is going to get it

Adriana comes in Langstons room

Adriana: mom

Dorian: dont mom me you are coming with me tommarow to find your sister

Adriana: fine please tell me Todd isnt coming

Dorian: yes he is so pack your bags

Adriana: alright

Dorian went down stairs and saw Todd in the living room

Dorian: Todd come with me tommarow to find Langston she went on her spring break trip

Todd: sure but do you want the smae thing happen that happened to Adriana happen to her and then i risk going to Jail

Dorian: i need to find my daughter

Todd: alright

Starr was in her room 30 minutes later and Langston and Markko got in their room and layed down and Starr went in the living room where Dorian was

Dorian: Starr call your cousin now

Starr: alright

Starr called Langston and she answered

Langston: Starr

Starr: Lang hows your trip going

Langston: awesome why

Starr: just wondering

Langston: Dorian had you call me didnt she

Starr: yup

Dorian: Starr hand me the phone

Starr: here

Dorian: Langston when we find you, you are in big trouble

Langston: bye

Langston hung up and they fell asleep untill morning

3 days later the 3 were in the city that Langston and Markko were in

Dorian: where could they be

Adriana: dont know

back at Langston's hotel

Markko: i love you

Langston: i love you 2

a week later they were still looking for Langston and Markko and Langston and Markko were at the beach and Langston and Markko went to the bathroom and they came out and there Todd was

Todd: come on Langston

Langston: im not going with you

Todd: yes you are now lets go

Langston: leave me alone im spending time with Markko on spring break now leave me alone

Todd: your 16 soon to be 17 now come on

Langston: no

Todd grabbed Langston asnd shoved her down a flight of Stairs and Dorian and Adriana come around the corner and ran over to Langston

Dorian: oh my god Langston speak to me

Adriana: this is worse than my incident

Dorian grabbed her phone and calle and 20 minutes later they were there they put Langston on the streacher and took her to the hospital as soon as they got to the hospital they took her inside and put her in a room and did some test a hour later the docter came out and Markko stood up with Adriana and Dorian

Docter: Langston Wilde is in a coma and has twisted her ancle so she broke her ancle

Dorian: oh my gosh do you know when she will wake up

Docter: 3 to 5 days you can go see her

Dorian: thanks

Dorian, Markko and Adriana and went in and saw Langston

3 days later Langston started to wake up when Adriana was in the room and she was finally wide awake

Adriana: Langston

Langston: Adriana what happened

Adriana: you fell down the stairs and the doter should be in here any minute to put your cast on so we can leave

Langston: alright

the docter came in 5 minutes later and put her cast on and Markko and Dorian came back from the hotel with some clothes for Langston they came in the room and saw Langston awake the gave Langston her clothes Langston got dressed grabbed her crutches and they walked out of the hospital and went in the car and drove back to Llanview


	12. Chapter 12

as soon as they got back to Llanview Langston and everyone else went inside and Starr ran down stairs and saw Langston and Langston went in the living room and Starr ran and gave her a hug and Langston fell on the floor

Starr: Lang im so sorry

Adriana helps Langston up and Langston sits on the couch

Langston: its fine

Dorian came in the living room

Dorian: can everyone get out so i can talk to Langston alone

Everyone left and shut the door

Langston: mom what do you want to talk about

Dorian: you ever go on spring break again with out telling me you are going to be in deep trouble

Langston: got it

Dorian: okay thank god you are okay

Dorian hugs Langston

Dorian: alright is your foot hurting

Langston: not yet

Everyone comes back in the living room and Starr sits down and sits on Langstons foot

Langston: Starr your on my foot

Starr got up

Starr: im so sorry

Langston: its fine

Dorian: Langston i will be rite back

Langston: alright

Dorian went to get a ice pack and brought it back out and put it on Langston's foot

Langston: Dorian i didnt need that

Dorian: yes you did

Blair came in the house and went in the living room and saw Langston

Blair: Langston your home

Langston: yup with a broken foot and just got out of a coma because of my uncle Todd

Blair: sorry about that

Langston: is fine Markko is taking me to the libary so i can study

Dorian: i dont think so

Langston: why

Dorian: your grounded

Langston: WHAT

Dorian: you heard me GROUNDED

Langston: GROUNDED ME WHY

Dorian: BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID FOR A WEEK

Langston: FINE BUT MARKKO IS STAYING WITH ME

Dorian: got it

Lagston: alright

Dorian: you are grounded untill you go back to school witch is next week

Langston: okay

Dorian: he gets the guest room

Langston: no way he's sleeping with me

Dorian: i dont think so

Langston: fine

Dorian: alright i have to work tommarow and i suppose Markko and so does Blair so Starr and Adriana will be looking after you tommarow

Langston: alright

Dorian: and dont pull a fast one trust me i know people that will look after you and make sure this house is secure

Langston: okay

Dorian: i mean it i will make sure your locked in your room

Langston: i get it mom

Dorian: alright

Adriana: mom you are being hard on her

Dorian: so she needs the punishment

Adriana: we get it but she needs to get out of the house to

Dorian: absolutely not she goes back next week and you are ging with because how else is she going to get to class to class

Adriana: really

Dorian: yes do it for your sister

Adriana: okay only for her cause i love her to death and i wont let anything happen to her

Dorian: thanks and dont forget their are video Cameras around here i had them set up when that girl Brittany was harassing Langston

Adriana: okay dont you think you should get to bed

Dorian: not untill Langston goes to bed first i have to give her. her medicine for her foot and plus we need to eat first

Adriana: alright

Markko started kissing Langston which led to making out

Starr: way to go Lang

Adriana turned her head and saw Langston

Adriana: wow mom shes one step a head of you

Dorian: very funny Adriana

Adriana: what its cute

Dorian: alright you 2 stop now we have to go eat

Langston got up and grabbed her crutches and walked in the kitchen sat down and ate as soon as Langston was done eating Langston got up grabbed her crutches

Dorian: sweetheart where you going

Langston: my room so i can go to bed

Dorian: alright Adriana can go up with her to help her get dressed

Adriana: sure

Adriana and Langston went upstairs Langston was hopping upstairs she finally got upstairs and they went to Langston's room and Langston was getting dressed with Adriana's help and she got in bed under the covers and layed their and Adriana sat on the bed next to her and Dorian came up and knocked on her door

Langston: ome in

Dorian went rite in

Dorian: here take your medicine

Langston: im not taking that untill you let me see the bottle

Dorian: just take it

Langston: do you want me to die im alergic to certain kind of medicines

Dorian grabbed the bottle and gave it to Langston

Langston: alright hand me the pill

Dorian handed Langston the pill and Langston took the pill and laid on her pillow

Dorian: Adriana thanks for helping

Adriana: your welcome

Langston fell asleep and everyone else was sleeping a hour later and didnt wake up untill morning


	13. Chapter 13

Langston woke up the next day laying in her bed and she sits up and Dorian comes up and knocks on the door

Langston: come in

Dorian went in

Dorian: did you just get up

Langston: yes

Langston grabbed her crutches and went over to her dresser when the others unpacked her clothes yesterday and grabbed an outfit and went back on her bed

Dorian: do you need help

Langston: yes

Langston was getting dressed with Dorians helped then Langston did her hair and make up and grabbed her crutches and her purse with her phone walking out her door and hopping down stairs when she got down stairs with Dorian the phone rang and Dorian answered the phone

Dorian: hello

Person: is Langston Wilde there

Dorian: yes can i ask why

Person: someone wrote a musical about Langston and Markko and she needs to be at the school to audition the person who wrote it is Starr Manning and shes in the play to

Dorian: i will have her sister take her to the school after she is done eating

Person: thank you

Dorian: yup

they hang up

Dorian: go eat you have to be at the school to audition for a musical

Langston: okay

Langston went in the kitchen and ate and Markko kissed her when she was done eating

Markko: i will see you later i love you plus i already auditioned before school was out

Langston: alright love you

Langston got up grabbed her purse and her crutches and Adriana and Starr grabbed their purses and went to he car and went to the school and went inside Langston went to the gym and got on stages with the mic

music starts and Langston starts singing

They tell me its nice this time of year  
Down on earth  
But my head's been in the clouds  
I'm acting weird  
And lost for words

Falling like the stars  
I'm falling fast and hard  
for something out of reach.

I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
hover in the air  
Like I'm just like a daydream, oh  
why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room  
a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be Mars.

Never been bound by gravity  
But I am now  
You have made a human out of me  
and pulled me down

Falling like the stars  
I'm falling fast and hard  
for something I can't reach.

I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
hover in the air  
like I'm just like a daydream, oh  
why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room  
a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be Mars.  
Oh, it might as well be Mars

Might as well be another galaxy  
Calling long distance from a star

I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
hover in the air  
like I'm just like a daydream, oh  
why does it feel so far?

Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room  
a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be Mars.  
Might as well be Mars.  
Might as well be Mars.

Director: okay good you are Langston and Starr is Starr and Markko is Markko and Cole is Cole and Dani is Dani and Adriana is Brooklyn

Langston: who is Lola and Dorian

Director: Lola is this new girl Kitty and Dorian is Lexy and Blair is Miki and Todd is Matthew and your sister Cassie is Vanessa and the teacher is Makayla and the principal is Ally and your cousin Kelly is Julia and the extras our extras that is all we have so be here for rehersel when school starts after school

Langston: okay

Langston grabbed her crutches and her purse and hopped off stage and went out of the gym and saw Starr and Adriana

Starr: Lang how did you do

Langston: what do you think i got the part

Adriana: lets go celebrate

Starr: but Lang is grounded

Langston: so like she is going to find out

Adriana, Starr and Langston went to the car and drove to the mall and got out and went shopping and went out for ice cream and went home when someone called Dorian and she answered her phone

Dorian: hello

Person: your 3 girls were at the ice cream shop today

Dorian: thanks

as soon as they got home they went inside

Langston: im going to take a nap

Adriana: alright

Langston hopped upstairs with her stuff and went to her room and layed down and fell asleep and a hour later Dorian came in

Dorian: wheres Langston

Adriana: sleeping we took her out for ice cream cause she got the part

Dorian: okay

Langston was sleeping for the rest of the day and didnt wake up


	14. Chapter 14

a week later Langston is still sleeping Dorian walks in and sits on Langston's bed

Dorian: sweetheart wake up

Langston: leave me alone

Dorian: wake up Langston

Langston: im fine rite here

Dorian: Langston get you have to go to school

Langston: fine im up

Dorian: good

Langston gets up goes to her dresser grabs an outfit puts it on with Dorian's help and goes and does her hair and make up and grabs her bag and her purse and her phone and her crutches and hopps down stairs and walks in the kitchen and eats as soon as she was done eating Starr and Adriana was to and they went out to the car and went to school assoon as they got to school they went inside and Langston went to her locker with Adriana and grabbed her stuff out of her locker and Markko came up

Markko: hey beautiful you ready for rehersel

Langston: what do you think

Markko: im going to take that as a yes

Langston glared at him and Markko kissed Langston as Langston was taking her stuff out of her locker Adriana was grabbing it and they went to Langstons class and Langston sat down in the back with Adriana and Adriana pulled a chair next to her the bell rang and class started soon enough class was over they went to all their classes and school was almost over and soon enough the last bell rang and Langston and Adriana stayed where they were with Starr and the Director came in along with everyone else and everyone sits down on the bleachers

Director: alright im sure everyone doesnt know what parts you have so i will call your name and the part you are playing alright and thank you Starr for writeing this about you and your friends life Cole your are Cole, and Starr you are Starr, Langston you are Langston Markko you are Markko, Dani you are Dani, Brooklyn you are playing Langstons sister Adriana, Julia you are Lagston's cousin Kelly, Kitty you are Langston's other cousin Lola, Lexy you are Langston's adopted mother Dorian, Miki you are Starrs Mom Blair, Matthew you are Todd Starrs dad, Vanessa you are Langston's other sister Cassie, Makayla you are the teacher, Ally you are the principal, and Abby you are Brittany, Gabby you are the group home person and Amand you are the child services and the rest of you are extras now come get a scrip and get on stage lets start with scene one Langston came to live with Dorian and her family becase her parents died so i need Langston and Lexy, Gabby,Amanda this is at the group home

they both get on stage Langston was 12 she was in the group home in her bed when the child service came with Dorian to the group home and knocked on the door and Gabby opened the door

Grouphome: hi may i help you

Childservice: yes is Langston Wilde here

Grouphome: yes why is she leaving because she is asleep in her room

Childservice: yes this lady Dorian Lord adopted her so this is her new mom

Grouphome: alright come on in her room is the last room on the right just go right in Dorian

Dorian: thanks

Grouphome: yup

Dorian went to Langston's room and went rite in and saw Langston sleeping

Dorian: Langston wake up

Lagston sat up on the top bunk

Langston: Dorian what are you doing here

Dorian: taking you home i adopted you so come on

Langston jumps off the bed and grabs all of her stuff and put it in a bag and they took it everything of hers and walked out to the living room with it

Langston: Lilly thanks for everything i mean it for helping me but now i have my own family so bye

Lilly: bye Langston remember i will always love you i got lose to you when you came into my home

Langston: thanks

they got in the car and drove home

Director: now i need Cole Starr Brooklyn Markko and Miki on stage

they all got on stage and setted the stage up for the house and the living room and they all sat down Langston and Dorian walked in and Langston put her bag down and they went in the livingroom and Markko ran to Langston and picked her up and hugged her

Markko: Lang i am neve letting go of you ever again

Langston: good cause your stuck with me

Markko: their is my most beautiful freak in the world

Langston: i love you

Markko kissed Langston and Dorian came up and they broke the kiss

Dorian: okay Langston this is your sister Adriana and your other sister Cassie and your cousin Kelly will be here next week

Langston: okay hi Adriana im Langston i never had a sister before

Adriana: nice to meet you Langston i never had a little sister before

Adriana gives Langston a hug

Adriana: mom im going upstairs

Dorian: alright

Langston: thanks for everything

Dorian: wait untill you see your room it is really big we were doing it while you were in the group home it is huge and you are going to love it

Langston: thanks please tell me you didnt get me a whole new wardrobe line of designer clothes

Dorian: i did

Langston: okay what else

Dorian:a laptop a plasma screen tv and a walk in closet and your own bathroom with more streaks designer make up and designer purses and shoes your room has a nice bed that has a pink conforter and everything we got pictures in your room and your room is pink of you and Starr, you and Markko and all 4 of you together were still not finished with the decorating but it will be so do you want to go see your room or what your room is 4 storys in the other story we are still doing

Langston: okay i would love to go see it

Langston,Starr,Blair,Cole and Dorian walked upstairs to Langston's room with Langston's stuff in her hand as soon as they got to her room they went in and Langston's face was really suprised

Langston: i love it

Markko: i know you would i know everything about my freak

Langston: an we see the other part

Dorian: sure thing sweet heart

they went in the other part they had a pink couch with a plasma screen TV and a laptop and a huge picture of Markko and Langston in it just like in her room with all the others

Langston: i love this

Dorian: the other 2 isnt done so we cant go in there

Langston: okay thanks for everything i love it alot

Dorian: your welcome

Langston and the others go in her room part and sat down on the bed

Markko: hey babe me and Cole have to go see you tommarow i love you

Langston: love you to bye

Markko and Cole left

Dorian: Langston you should get some sleep

Langston: alright

Langston went in her dresser and got a pair of pajams on and climbed in bed

Dorian: you will be my daughter forever and always i love you Langston

Langston: love you to

Director: that is all the time we have today go home

Langston: thanks

they grabbed their stuff and went home as soon as they got home no one was home so Markko came in with Cole Langston and Starr and Adriana

Adriana: alright since no one is home you 4 go watch a movie or something in Langston's room

Langston: alright bye

they all went upstair Markko and Cole went in the movie room and Langston and Starr got their pajamas on and went in the movie room to and sat on seperate couches with their boyfriends and their blankets and they started the movie and half way through the movie Dorian came in the house and Saw Adriana in the living room

Dorian: where are the girls

Adriana: upstairs watching a movie with Markko and Cole

Dorian: wait what movie please tell me its not Jaws or slayer movie then the girls will be having night meres

back upstairs

Langston: dont go in the water

back down stairs

Dorian: come on lets hurry before that get the movie over with

Adriana: alright

Adriana and Dorian ran upstairs and went in Langston's room and went in the movie room and Langston and Starr got scared and stared throwing stuff at them

Langston/Starr: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dorian: girls its just us

Langston: Dorian dont scare us like that again

Dorian: ya what movie were you watching

Langston: Jaws

Dorian: oh great i guess im going to be sleeping with you tonight unless you want to Adriana

Adriana: doesnt matter

Markko: we better get out of here cole

Cole: way ahead of you

Cole and Markko left and Starr went to her room and Langston went to her bed and climbed in bed

Langston: Adriana would you sleep with me tonight

Adriana: sure thing

Dorian: night girls

Langston: night

Langston and Adriana fell asleep untill morning


	15. Chapter 15

6 months later Langston got her cast off and Langston was sound asleep in her room everyone was up but her they all ate and there was a knock on the door and Dorian answered it and it was Kelly and Cassie

Dorian: Kelly Cassie what are you doing here

Kelly: we just wanted to stay for a while where my little cousin

Cassie: my little sister

Dorian: shes still sleeping she just got her cast off plus its the weekend

Cassie: ya

Dorian: theres food in the kitchen if you want to eat im going to check on your sister Cassie and your cousin Kelly

Cassie: alright

Dorian went upstairs went in Langstons room and saw her sleeping she sat on the bed next to Langston

Dorian: Langston dont you think its time to get up its almost 10

Langston sat up

Langston: alright

Langston got up got dressed did her hair and make up and went down stairs and went in the kitchen and ate and went in the livingroom where everyone else was

Kelly: hey Langston

Langston: Kelly

Langston gave Kelly a hug and Cassie hugged Langston and someone was at the door knocking

Dorian: i will get it

Dorian opened the doors and it was Markko and he came in

Markko: is Langston here

Dorian: ya shes in the Living room

Markko and Dorian walks in the living room

Markko: hey beautiful

Langston: Markko

Langston kissed Markko

Dorian: Langston why is Markko here

Langston: we were going to watch a movie in my room today if that is okay with you

Dorian: its fine no scary movies

Langston: alright

Dorian: dont think i wont come up and check on you

Langston: alright

Langston and Markko went upstairs to Langstons room and went to the movie part and sat on the couch and put the movie on

Markko: babe i missed you last night

Langston: oh did you

Markko kissed Langston and halfway through the movie Dorian came up and Langston and Markko fell asleep next to each other on the couch once Dorian got to Langston's room and went in the movie part and saw them sleeping on the couch next to each other Langston was laying on Markko's chest

Dorian: Langston wake up

Langston woke up

Langston: uh Dorian about this i was totally not sleeping with Markko

Dorian: its fine but we have to get you to rehersels for the musical

Langston: Markko we have to go to rehersels

Markko: alright im up

they both got off the couch and went in Langstons room and and Langston fixed her hair and make up and grabbed her purse and they went down stairs and Dorian and Kally and Cassie and Adriana came out

Dorian: everyone in the car

Langston: okay we are only doing a couple scenes and a couple songs that is it

everyone got in the car and they drove to the school and Langston and everyone went inside and went in the gym

Director: Langston Markko your late we need to start where you and Markko have a moment and Dorian walks in

Langston: got it

Langston and Markko got on Stage and Langston family sat down

Director: alright when your ready

Langston and Markko look at each other

Markko: you are the most beautiful freak in the world and i will never give you up

Langston: i feel the same way but if Lola keeps coming on to you this is going to be hard

Markko: dont woory about her you can handel her you are the thoughest, prettyest girl i know

Langston: thank you

Markko kissed Langston and Dorian walked in

Dorian: Langston Wilde

Langston: Dorian

Dorian: Markko out now

Markko left

Langston: what was that for he didnt do anything wrong

Dorian: so he didnt kiss you

Langston: its not a crime i kiss him at school all the time

Dorian: we will talk about this Later

Director: scene the next scene is Langston and Starr at school

Starr and Langston got on stage

Starr: Langston what are you doing

Langston: nothing just studying

Starr: well i thouht we could cut class

Langston: have Dorian find out and me you both grounded

Starr: that why were foster cousins

Langston: sisters

Starr: we are one and the same best friends sisters

Langston: you got that rite sis

Director: change the set and get the girls head sets now

they got the head sets on Langston and Starr and changed the set

the music starts

[Starr]

Hey! Hey! Hey!

[Langston]

La, La, La, La, La

[Starr]

Hey! Hey! Hey!

[Langston]

La, La, La, La, La

_[Langston]_

You come from here,

I come from there.

_[Starr]_

You rock out in your room,

I rock a world premiere.

[Langston]  
We're more alike than Anybody could ever tell (ever tell)

_[Starr]_

Friday, we're cool,

Monday, we're freaks.

_[Langston]_

Sometimes we rule,

Sometimes we can't even speak.

_[Starr]_

But we kick it off,

Let loose, and LOL (LOL)

_[Langston]_

It may seem cliche For me to wanna

say that your not alone (that your not alone)

_[Starr]_

And you can call me uncool

But it's a simple fact i got your back

_[Langston]_

Yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Both:]_

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same I think we're almost legendary.

You and me the perfect team Chasing down

the dream We're one and the same!

[Starr]  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

[Langston]

La, La, La, La, La

_[Starr]_

I'm kinda like you,

Your kinda like me.

_[Langston]_

We write the same song

In a different key

_[Both:]_

It's got a rhythm, you and

me Can get along (get along)

_[Langston]_

And it may seem cliche For me to wanna say

That your not alone (here I go again)

_[Starr]_

And you can call me uncool But it's a simple fact

I still got your back (yeah) (I still got you're back)

_[Both:]_ '

Cause we're one and the same We're anything but ordinary

One and the same I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team Shaking up the scene,

We're one and the same!

_[Starr]_

(yeah, yeah)

_[Langston]_

Cause we're one and the same...

_[Starr]_

We're anything but ordinary

_[Langston]_

One and the same

_[Starr]_

We're something more than momentary!

_[Langston]_

Cause we're one and the same

_[Starr]_

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Langston]_

Cause we're one and the same

_[Starr]_

Were anything but ordinary  
You and me the perfect team Chasing down the dream Ohh,

[Langston]

You and me the perfect team Shaking up the scene,

We're one and the same!

[Starr]  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

[Langston]

La, La, La, La, La

[Starr]

Hey! Hey! Hey!

the music stopped

Starr: i love you Langston

Langston: i love you starr

Director: that is the scene that was good girls i will see you all tommarow are performance is in a week so go home

they all got off stage and went home langston and Starr went home and went to sleep untill morning


	16. Chapter 16

a week later Langston and Starr were getting ready grabbed everything of theres they grabbed all there clothes they needed and went downstairs with their purse and phone and ate while the director at school was setting the stuff in the auditorium as soon as they got down stairs they ate and everyone came down and ate and they all got in the car and drove to the school they all went inside and the family went and

sat in the front row and Langston and Starr went back stage to get ready they were finally ready

Director: 5 minutes till show time you guys ready Langston,Starr get out there

Langston and Starr walked on stage

Langston: thank you everyone for coming familys friends brothers sister aunts uncles parents niece nephews this production we have meen working for almost 2 months and we finally got it

Starr: i wrote this play about my best Friend Langston when she was in a foster home and my aunt Dorian adopted her and we became foster cousins

Langston: i hope you enjoy it

they go back stageand rise the curtains in the auditorium the scene took place at la blulaia

Dorian: i will be back Starr

Starr: where you going

Dorian: to get Langston we are doing this today

Starr: okay

Dorian got in the car and met the child service at the group home when the got there they knocked on the door and the group home person Lily answered the door

Lily: what a suprise why are you here

Lore: Langston is she here

Lily: yes she is in her room taking a nap

Dorian: i will go get her

Lily: wait why

Lore: she being adopted to Dorian Lord

Lily: okay

Dorian went to her room and woke her up she got off the bed and grabbed all her stuff and ran to the car and they drove off and went to Dorian and they went inside the living room

Dorian: this is your new family 2 sisters Adriana and Cassie cousin Kelly and you know the rest

Langston: thanks for giving me a family

Dorian: your welcome now lets go to your room

Langston: okay

Langston and Dorian went up stairs to her room and she was really happy

Langston: this is huge a new wardrobe there is a 4 story room i love it thanks Dorian

Dorian: yup well its late and you have school so get to sleep

Langston: yup

they all went in the back the set the next scene at school Cole Markko Langston and Starr Langston and Starr walk in to the school

Markko: Lang wait did you run away again

Langston: not this time Dorian finally got the adoption

Markko: good i missed you so much

Langston: i missed you to

Markko: Lang you want to cut class

Langston: are you kidding if Dorian finds out she will take my phone away

Markko: alright as long as im with you im happy

the music starts they got there head sets on

[Langston]

I got a lot of things  
That i have to do  
all these distractions  
our future's coming soon

[Markko]  
we're being pulled  
in a hundred different directions  
but whatever happens  
i know i've got you

[Langston]  
you're on my mind your in my heart  
it doesn't matter where we are  
we'll be alright  
even if we're miles apart

[Both]  
Oh  
all I wanna do  
is be with you be with you, be with you  
there's nothing we can't do  
I just wanna be with you only you

[Markko]  
no matter where life takes us  
nothing can break us apart  
i just wanna be with you (you know its true)

[Both]  
yeah  
be with you oh_  
_yeah yeah

[Langston]  
you know how life can be  
it changes over night  
it's sunny then raining  
but it's alright

[Markko]  
a friend like you  
always makes it easy  
i know that you get me  
every time

[Both]  
through every up through every down  
you know ill always be around  
through anything you can always count on me

[Langston]  
Oh  
all i wanna do  
is be with you be with you  
there's nothing we cant do  
I just wanna be with you only you

[Markko]  
no matter where life takes us  
nothing can break us apart  
i just wanna be with you (you know it's true)

[Both]  
i just wanna be with you

the music stops

Markko kissed Langston

Markko: i love you Lang

Langston: i love you Markko

they went back stage the next scene at Starrs birthday party

Starr: thanks so much this is awesome

Langston: were in this together

Markko: the fab 4

Cole: Yup from the beginning

music starts headsets on

Guess now it's official  
Can't back out, can't back out,  
No!

Gettin ready (gettin ready, oh)  
For the night of nights (uh-huh)  
The night of  
nights (all right)

Don't panic.  
Panic!

Now do we have to dress  
up for the Prom?  
Dude, I don't think we have the choice.

Yeah it's the  
night of all nights  
Got to look just right  
Dressing to impress the  
boys

Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?  
Where's the mirror?  
I  
think this tux is too baggy  
Too tight, it makes me look weird

Should I  
go movie star, glamorous, sassy or sweet?  
Don't know, but no one better wear  
the same dress as me!

It's the night of our nightmares (it's the night of  
our dreams)  
It's too late to back out of this (hey!)  
Makeovers, massages

Don't know what a corsage is  
Been waiting all our lives for  
this

It's gonna be a night (can't wait)  
To remember (aw man)  
Come  
on now!  
Big fun (all right)

It's gonna be the night (I guess)  
To  
last forever (lucky us)

We'll never ever ever forget!

Gettin'  
ready (get ready)  
Gettin', gettin' ready, ready (get ready)  
Gettin' ready,

Gettin', gettin' ready, oh!

Hey you been in there an hour, man!  
So  
what should I do with my hair?  
Where's my shaver? (ooh I love it!)  
I look  
like a waiter! (should I fluff it?)  
It's gettin' later already should be  
there

Her mother opens the door  
I'm shaking inside  
He's here! It's  
time! The hour's arrived!  
Don't know why her father's staring me  
down  
Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out!

Then  
something changes my world  
The most beautiful girl right in front of my  
eyes

It's gonna be a night (oh yeah)  
To remember (that's for  
sure!)  
Come on now!  
Big fun (all right!)

It's gonna be the night  
(yeah tonight)  
To last forever (forevermore)  
We'll never ever  
forget!

Who's that girl?  
She's so fine  
Who's that guy?  
I don't  
recognize, no  
Who's that girl?  
She looks so good, yeah  
Guess you never  
really noticed but you probably should!  
Big fun!

On the night of  
nights, (all right)  
The night of nights, tonight  
Let's dance!  
On the  
night of nights, you know we're gonna do it right

It's gonna be a  
night  
To remember  
It's gonna be the night  
To last forever

It's  
gonna be our night (yeah)  
To remember  
It's gonna be the night  
To last  
forever (forever)

It's gonna be our night (you know it)  
To remember  
(for all time)  
Come on now  
Big fun (to remember)

It's gonna be the  
night (to love it)  
To last forever (the rest of our lives)  
We'll never  
ever ever forget!

It's gonna be our night (oh yeah)  
All together (say  
it loud!)  
Come on now, everyone (that's right)

It's gonna be a night  
(yeah tonight)  
To remember (hear the crowd)

music stops

Langston: Starr i love you like a sister

Starr: i love you to


	17. Chapter 17

a year later Markko and Langston scene

Markko: ive been looking for you

Langston: me to i missed you so much

the music starts and the headsets on

[Markko]  
Once in a lifetime  
Means there's no second chance  
So I believe that you and me  
Should grab it while we can

[Langston]  
Make it last forever  
And never give it back

[Markko]  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

[Both]  
Because this moment's really all we have

[Markko]  
Everyday  
Of our lives,

[Langston]  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

[Markko]  
Gonna run

[Both]  
While we're young  
And keep the faith

[Markko]  
Everyday

[Both]  
From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Langston]  
Take my hand;

[Markko]  
Together we  
Will celebrate,

[Langston]  
Celebrate.

[Both]  
Oh, ev'ryday.

[Langston]  
They say that you should follow

[Markko]  
And chase down what you dream,

[Langston]  
But if you get lost and lose yourself

[Markko]  
What does is really mean?

[Langston]  
No matter where we're going,

[Markko]  
It starts from where we are.

[Langston]  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts

[Both]  
And because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

[Both]  
Everyday  
Of our lives,

[Langston]  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

[Both]  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith.  
Everyday

[Markko]  
From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Langston]  
Take my hand;  
Together we  
Will celebrate,

[Langston]  
Oh, ev'ryday

[Markko]  
We're taking it back,  
We're doing it here  
Together!

[Langston]  
It's better like that,  
And stronger now  
Than ever!

[Both]  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

[Markko]  
Everyday  
Of our lives,

[Langston]  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

[Markko]  
Gonna run  
While we're young

[Both]  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

[Choir]  
Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith

Everyday  
From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
Together we  
Will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!

[Langston]

Ev'ryday!

Music stops

Langston and Markko kiss and Brittany walks up

Brittany: egh

Langston: Brittany how about you back off

Brittany: make me

Langston charged for Brittany

Markko: Dont do it Lang

Langston: fine

Markko: thank you

Langston grabbed her stuff and went home and she went inside and saw Kelly Cassie and Adriana

Langston: hey guys wheres mom

Cassie: she went out

Langston: oh hey Kel

Kelly: hey

Adriana: where you going

Langston: my room

Adriana: okay


	18. Chapter 18

Dani: Starr have you seen my mom

Starr: sorry Dani but i will talk to later love you bye

Dani: love you to bye

Langston walks up

Starr: hey Lang

Langston: hey

Starr: you know what i noticed about us is that we always stick together

Langston: were foster cousins were sisters

Starr: were are one and the same

Langston: true that sista

Starr: i love you Lang but dont talk like that

Langston: alright

Starr: thanks

Langston: yup we are and always will be sisters forever and nothing can change that we are best friends forever

Langston and Starr got changed and they changed the set and they got the headsets on

the music starts

[Starr]

Hey! Hey! Hey!

[Langston]

La, La, La, La, La

[Starr]

Hey! Hey! Hey!

[Langston]

La, La, La, La, La

_[Langston]_

You come from here,

I come from there.

_[Starr]_

You rock out in your room,

I rock a world premiere.

[Langston] We're more alike than Anybody could ever tell (ever tell)

_[Starr]_

Friday, we're cool,

Monday, we're freaks.

_[Langston]_

Sometimes we rule,

Sometimes we can't even speak.

_[Starr]_

But we kick it off,

Let loose, and LOL (LOL)

_[Langston]_

It may seem cliche For me to wanna

say that your not alone (that your not alone)

_[Starr]_

And you can call me uncool

But it's a simple fact i got your back

_[Langston]_

Yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Both:]_

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same I think we're almost legendary.

You and me the perfect team Chasing down

the dream We're one and the same!

[Starr] Hey! Hey! Hey!

[Langston]

La, La, La, La, La

_[Starr]_

I'm kinda like you,

Your kinda like me.

_[Langston]_

We write the same song

In a different key

_[Both:]_

It's got a rhythm, you and

me Can get along (get along)

_[Langston]_

And it may seem cliche For me to wanna say

That your not alone (here I go again)

_[Starr]_

And you can call me uncool But it's a simple fact

I still got your back (yeah) (I still got you're back)

_[Both:]_ '

Cause we're one and the same We're anything but ordinary

One and the same I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team Shaking up the scene,

We're one and the same!

_[Starr]_

(yeah, yeah)

_[Langston]_

Cause we're one and the same...

_[Starr]_

We're anything but ordinary

_[Langston]_

One and the same

_[Starr]_

We're something more than momentary!

_[Langston]_

Cause we're one and the same

_[Starr]_

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Langston]_

Cause we're one and the same

_[Starr]_

Were anything but ordinary You and me the perfect team Chasing down the dream Ohh,

[Langston]

You and me the perfect team Shaking up the scene,

We're one and the same!

[Starr] Hey! Hey! Hey!

[Langston]

La, La, La, La, La

[Starr]

Hey! Hey! Hey!

the music stops

Starr: i love you Lang

Langston: i love you starr

they walk back stage and they walk back out with everyone and the director came out

Director: thats our show and they are going to introduce their self when your ready

Cole: im Cole and i play Cole

Starr: im Starr and i play Starr

Markko: im Markko and i play Markko

Langston: im Langston and i play Langston

Dani: im Dani and i play Dani

Brooklyn: im Brookly i play Adriana

Julia: im Julia and i play Kelly

Kitty: im kitty i play Lola

Lexy: im Lexy and i play Dorian

Miki: im Miki and i play Blair

Matthew: im Matthew and i play Todd

Vanessa: im Vanessa and i play Cassie

Makayla: im Makayla and i play the teacher

Ally: im Ally i play the principal

Abby: im Abby and i play Brittany

Gabby: im Gabby i play Lily the group home

Amanda: im Amanda i play Lore the child services

Helena: im Helena i play extra

Avery: im Avery i play extra

Karie: im Karie i play extra

Loren: im Loren i play extra

Kayla: im Kayla i play extra

Sydney: im Sydney i play extra

Leah: im Leah i play extra

Ashley: im Ashley i play extra

Director: that is our show have a good night

Langston and Starr grabbed their stuff kissed their boyfriends and got in the car and went home and went to sleep untill morning


	19. Chapter 19

the next day it was early and everyone was awake except Langston and everyone was being loud

Dorian: everyone be quiet Langston is still sleeping and it is early she doesnt wake up this early

Starr: Dorian lighten up a little

Dorian: no i dont want to deal with her crankyness

Starr: alright

Langston heard the noise got up and went down stairs and in the living room

Langston: what is all that noise im trying to sleep

Starr: dont you think its time to get up Lang

Langston: no

Starr: Sorry

Dorian: come on Langston lets get you back in bed

Langston: thanks

Langston and Dorian went upstairs and fell back to sleep

2 hours later she was woken up again so she got dressed did her hair and make up and went down stair to the kitchen and ate and then she went to the living room

Dorian: Langston your never up this early

Langston: i know i cant sleep eith all the noise

Dorian: sorry sweet heart

Langston: its fine plus me and markko are going on a date tonight

Dorian: oh well i hope you have fun do you need a outfit

Langston: no

Dorian: okay just making sure

Langston: i know

Adraina Kelly and Cassie came in and went in the living room

Adriana: Morning Langston

Langston: morning

Cassie: you were great yesterday

Langston: thanks

Adriana: you sure were

Kelly: you were beyond great

Langston: thanks

Dorian: they are all right you were awesome

Langston: thanks

Adriana: dont you have a date tonight

Langston: yup

Adriana: shouldnt you be getting ready for it

Langston: i have 4 hours untill my date

Cassie: well we will all help you get ready

Langston: thanks but i will get ready on my own

Cassie: alright

Adriana: we are here if you need help getting ready

Langston: thanks i will yell for you if i need you

Kelly: trust Adriana she is good with the clothes

Langston: i will

Dorian: Langston i will be back soon see you when i get back love you

Langston: love you to

Dorian left

Langston: looks like its just us

Adriana: looks like it

Kelly: so how long have you and Markko been dating

Langston: almost 3 years

Kelly: wow

Adriana: she better then our mom at dating

Cassie: you have that rite

Blair walks in the living room

Blair: Langston you were great yesterday

Langston: thanks

Blair: you going any where tonight because im taking Starr to Capricorn

Langston: me and Markko have a date there tonight

Blair: looks like i will be seeing you

Langston: please tell me the whole family isnt going to be there

Blair: sorry but dont worry you got the VIP table the one and only one for you and Markko they can see you but they cant go over there unless i say

Langston: thank god

Blair: ya thank me later

Langston: i will you are the best im really looking forward for tonight

Blair: i bet

Langston: tonight is really special its our aniversery

Blair: wow what did you get him

Langston: a picture of me and him we were first started dating and i put it in a frame

Blair: hes going to like it

Langston: i know

Cassie: well me and Adriana will keep mom away from the table as long as possible

Langston: thanks

Cassie: your welcome

Langston: can ruin this night it my night tonight is the best night ever

Dorian came in and went in the living room


	20. Chapter 20

3 hours later

Dorian: girls go get ready Langston go get ready for your date

Langston: i am

everyone ran upstairs Langston went to her room going through her clothes she took a shower and then blow dried her hair and grabbed the perfect outfit a black leather skirt and a white tank top and a sparkly vest then she did her hair and make up a hour later she wasnt done yet and their was a knock on the door and Dorian answered the door and Markko came in

Markko: is Langston ready

Dorian: not yet she should be down soon

Markko: okay

back in Langston's room Langston put her earings on her neclace her bracelets and her high heel boots on and grabbed her ourse and her jacket she put her perfume on and grabbed her lipgloss and put it in her purse grabbed her gift and opened her door and Adriana and Cassie and Kelly was right there

Adriana: wow that is adorable

Langston: you think

Langston walks out of her room and shuts the door and walks down stairs with her purse and jacket and gift as soon as she got down stairs everyone was down stairs already

Dorian: Langston wow you look

Markko: amazing

Langston: you look handsome to

Markko: happy anniversery

Langston: you to heres your gift

Markko opened his gift and saw the picture

Markko: Lang i love it i will give your gift when we get to the resteraunt

Dorian and everyone left before Markko and Langston

Markko: you ready

Langston: yup

Langston and Markko got in the car and left as soon as they got to capricorn everyone was inside already and Langston and Markko went inside and Blair was at the desk

Blair: Langston and Markko rite this way

Markko grabbed Langstons hand and they went to their table and Dorian saw them and they sat at their table and ordered and they ate

Markko: heres your gift a necalace with the date we got together

Langston: i love it

Markko: i knew you would

the resturant owner went on stage

Resturant owner: hi everyone we are going to try something new its date night if a light flashes on you you have to kiss your date for 10 minutes

10 minutes later a light flashed on Langston and Markko they both kissed each other for 10 minutes

Adriana: mom look at Langston

Dorian looked over at Langston

Dorian: oh great

at Langston's table

Markko: wow

Langston: ya wow

Markko: i cant believe your familys here

Langston: im just pretending they are not here at all

Markko: wow

Langston: i cant wait till i graduate

Markko: me either that is only because i an ask you to marry me because i love you alot

Langston: i love you to

Markko: i will never for get our first love together

Langston: me either

Markko: i love you Langston Wilde

Langston: i love you to Markko riverra

Dorian and everyone left and went home Langston and Markko grabbed their stuff and walked out to the car and left Markko took Langston home he kissed her and Langston kissed him back

Langston: i love you

Markko: love you to

Langston went inside and Dorian was right there

Dorian: hey sweetheart how was your date

Langston: it was awesome

Dorian: thats good

Langston: we had the night we wanted it was really special

Dorian: im glad to hear that

Langston: thanks

Dorian: yup

Langston: im goig to go to bed im beat

Dorian: alright

Langston went upstairs changed in her pajamas and fell asleep untill morning


End file.
